


Сборник с драббло-игры

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь будут собраны все драбблы, написанные для игры с ключ-словом: http://games-z-z.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник с драббло-игры

**Фандом:** Star Trek: TOS  
 **Персонажи:** Леонард Маккой, Спок, Кирк, инопланетяне  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Ключ-слово:** косметика  
 **Размер:** 335 слова  
— Джим, напомни-ка мне, ради чего мы все это делаем? — Маккой затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как к нему тянутся... руки.  
— Участвуем в мирных переговорах, — капитан расплылся в улыбке и пожал плечами. — Расслабься, Боунз.  
— Я доктор, а не клоун...  
— Хочу вам заметить, доктор Маккой, что поскольку мы все равно нарушили Первую Директиву из-за вашего нелогичного страха перед телепортацией, то нам не остается ничего другого, как наладить дружеские отношения с местным населением.  
— Это был сломанный телепорт, сломанный... — зашипел Боунз и чихнул, вызвав у туземцев звук, напоминающий о вое ветра в трубе.  
— Они надо мной смеются, — возмутился он, за что тут же получил пинок от капитана.  
— Кстати, вопрос о Первой Директиве спорный. Они не настолько примитивны, как кажется на первый взгляд. Спок, вы заметили сооружения на границе леса?  
— Очаровательно, не правда ли? — Спок приподнял бровь, за что него тут же зашипели. – Я надеюсь, что после переговоров мне позволят поближе изучить их культуру. Вы должны найти, что они похожи на вас, людей.  
— Это чем же? – Маккой с сомнением посмотрел на инопланетянина, похожего на перебравшую на вечеринке гусеницу, вставшую за задние лапы, отрастившую трехпалые конечности и зачем-то оторвавшую у андорианца антенны.  
— Они тоже используют все это, — он выразительно посмотрел на аккуратно расставленные на земле флаконы, банки, плошки со странной массой.  
— Я не знаю, что это, — Маккой фыркнул, — и не разрешаю наносить вам и себе непонятно что непонятно какого состава.  
— Трикодер не обнаружил опасных элементов. Позволю предположить, что это традиция: местное население таким образом обозначает свои намерения. Вспомните своих предков, древних греков, использующих специальные маски для обозначения эмоций.  
— Но то театр и маски, а я не древний грек!  
— А земные женщины…  
— Я доктор, а не женщина!  
— Боунз, расслабься, это забавно и пахнет вкусно, — Кирк улыбнулся одной из гусениц, уже вовсю растирающей нечто по его лицу.  
— Меня тошнит, — пожаловался доктор. Клацая челюстями, явно с намерением поплеваться, гусеница старательно разминала что-то во рту.  
— Если вы в Риме…  
— Делай как римляне, — Маккой покосился на Спока, половина лица которого была уже разукрашена. — Спок, даже эти гусеницы рисуют вам улыбку, — хмыкнул он. — Кажется, они начинают мне нравиться.

**Фандом:** Sherlock BBC  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Ключ-слово:** шпагат  
 **Размер:** 322 слова  
«Великий Шерлок Холмс знает 243 вида пепла. Смерть существует в единственном виде. Но я покажу 243 способа прийти к ней. Вот ведь задача. Сколько подсказок нужно Шерлоку Холмсу, чтобы найти выход?», – с утра в блоге Джона висит комментарий (нет возможности вычислить по айпи), разбираемый на буквы кем-то – должность не интересна – из Скотланд-Ярда (не женат, живет с матерью и четырьмя кошками, носит женское белье – скучно).  
Шерлок резко выдыхает, дергается, почти что тыкается носом в принесенную утром посылку – аккуратный небольшой конверт, обернутый стандартной и от того безликой почтовой бумагой. Никаких штемпелей, марок, в верхнем левом углу печатными буквами выведено «Тесею» (отпечатано на странной, скорее всего, какой-нибудь раритетной печатной машинки из музея).  
Холмс аккуратно поддевает бумагу за край – и та с легкостью поддается.  
«Как Шерлок Холмс думает, насколько крепко сплетена нить?» - выпадает записка. И детектив, словно измучившийся от жажды путник (последнее дело было три дня назад, остальное скука, скука, скука, Джон украл патроны), хватает ее, держит нежно – на подушечках пальцев (использована та же самая печатная машинка, бумага самая дешевая), изучает. Лицо искажает гримаса удовольствия, левый уголок рта дергается в улыбке. Шерлок доволен.  
– Это что, какая-то игра слов? – стараясь не дышать, через плечо заглядывает Лестрейд.  
Холмс разворачивает бумагу – небольшой клубок нитей, тонкое натуральное волокно – он прикасается, прислушивается к ощущениям – скорее всего, совершенно новое изделие – ногтем подцепляет волокна – ручное, слишком легко поддается расщеплению на составляющие.  
– Волосы, - выносит вердикт Шерлок, – эта нить, веревка из человеческих волос.  
– Матерь Божья, – вздыхает позади Джон и трет лицо.  
– О! – Шерлок дергается, словно его бьет током, вскидывается, вскакивает с кресла, роняя на пол бумагу.  
\- Ты что творишь… – шипит Лестрейд.  
Шерлок отмахивается, сдирая шарф и пальто с вешалки.  
– Не имеет значения, - он оборачивается и оглядывает комнату, внезапно обнаруживая людей. – Музей почты, – Шерлок потирает руки: – Джон!  
– Но как?  
Шерлок раздраженно закатывает глаза, бормоча что-то под нос про способы перевязки посылок, и выбегает на лестницу. У Минотавра в запасе осталось еще 242 

**Фандом:** Whitechapel  
 **Персонажи:** инспектор Джозеф Чандлер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Ключ-слово:** еще пока не отгадано  
 **Размер:** 317 слов  
Приходить каждый вечер после работы в небольшое семейное кафе, спрятанное где-то в переулках Уайтчапелла, становится привычкой. Или потребностью, поправляет сам себя Чандлер, кивая хозяйке заведения. Он аккуратно подбирает полы пальто и усаживается за самым чистым столиком. Осматривает глянцевую поверхность криво лежащей скатерки в красно-белый квадрат и по традиции заказывает чай. На самом деле кафе уже не работает. Но у Дороти Гейл до конца очередного захватывающего любовного романа остается еще пара глав, а инспектор Чандлер всегда оставляет щедрые чаевые. Он заказывает чай, который никогда не пьет, выравнивает скатерть и ждет.   
Когда Дороти приносит ему чашку с пакетиком чая, кувшинчик молока, Чандлер расставляет приборы по столу — иногда в соответствии с этикетом, но чаще всего в соответствии с очередным расследованием.   
Солонка в правом верхнем углу — и мужчина, найденный мертвым у себя в постели, потянул за собой цепочку странных убийств. Сахарница двумя квадратами ниже — и между жертвами не найдено никакой переклички. Ошибочно поданная десертная ложка по диагонали на три линии выше — и вся теория о цепочке держится на интуиции и хаосе. Кувшинчик с молоком в центре — единственная зацепка столь ничтожна, что инспектор до сих пор не сообщил начальству о подозрениях. Чандлер не может понять мотивов хаоса, его целей и намерений. Убийство ради убийства — для себя, не для публики. Но зачем?  
Чайная чашка на два квадрата вправо от центра — и Бакан, возможно, к утру откопает очередную дьявольскую параллель о массовом имитации естественной смерти.  
Кусок сахара на пять квадратов ниже — четыре жертвы из предполагаемых семи в цепочке посещали семейное кафе «Башмачки Дороти». Чандлер пытается понять. В его кабинете висит изрисованная схема — поиск связи. Безрезультатно. Щипцы для сахара в следующем квадрате — Чандлер допускает мысль, что связи нет, и жертвы — совершенно случайные люди. Ладони холодеют, он нервно прокручивает чашку по часовой стрелке.   
Капля чая на границе пятого и шестого квадрата на одну линию вниз от чашки — но как тогда понять мотивы хаоса и случайного выбора?  
Салфетки в верхнем левом углу — возможно, инспектору нужно просто дождаться.

**Фандом:** Whitechapel  
 **Персонажи:** Эмерсон Кент, на заднем плане Джозеф Чандлер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Ключ-слово:** еще пока не отгадано  
 **Размер:** 323 слова  
 **Примечание:** этот драббл - продолжение первого, с инспектором  
Кент переступает с ноги на ноги, поднимает воротник, пытаясь полностью уйти в тень. Он стоит в тени у кафе «Башмачки Дороти» и вглядывается в витрину. Разглядеть все помещение мешает огромный аляпистый рисунок на стекле, но он же и скрывает Кента.  
Больше недели Эмерсон строит из себя тень шефа, тайком пробираясь за ним после работы. Кент говорит себе, что это во благо: Чандлер в последнее время более замкнут, он больше времени проводит в катакомбах у Бакана, он роется в бумагах, задерживается на работе, чертит схемы и перекладывает с места на места ручки. Обычное поведение во время расследования. Но дело в том, что расследования сейчас нет. Зато у шефа в столе целая стопка папок с медицинским заключением естественной смерти. Совершенно разные случаи, которые на первый взгляд ничего не объединяет — кроме того, что все эти люди жили, умерли, а их дела оказались припрятанными в столе у Чандлера. На секунду Эмерсон думает, что готов умереть ради такого внимания шефа. Краем глаза Кент замечает свое отражение. Глаза от пристального вглядывания в витрину, от ветра болят. Он смаргивает: его отражение скалится и недовольно хмурится. Кент вздрагивает, он научился не отшатываться от своего второго я. По сути, оно ближе к нему, чем собственная сестра-близнец, появившаяся из другой клетки. А отражение… оно его собственное. Кент пальцем дотрагивается до стекла. Он тяжело дышит, но не отворачивается. Отражение задирает подбородок. Ему не интересно, что шеф забыл в этой забегаловке. Он раздражен незнанием, отсутствием контроля. Ему не нравятся, когда на него не смотрят, когда отворачиваются, и днями не прикасаются к добытыми по рецепту Ллевелин булочкам с джемом. Ему не хватает внимания. И власти. И хороших слов.  
Отражение ревнует. Оно, как и Кент, заглянуло тайком в папки, рассмотрело все свидетельства смерти и собранные Чандлером показания. И только дурак не увидел бы: все смерти были окутаны идеальным порядком. И Кент боится, он сжимает кулаки и пристальней вглядывается в витрину, мечтая о тепле. Кент — дурак. А Отражение думает: не увидел ли Чандлер в этих папках свое Отражение.


End file.
